


Outing

by Deonara2012



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deonara2012/pseuds/Deonara2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The school heads outside for a picnic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, not true.
> 
> My friend came up with this universe, giving each of the boys from Super Junior and TVXQ mutant powers. She said I could play in it, so I am.

KyuHyun did not want to go on the school picnic.

And no, it wasn't the company (especially since Yoochun would be there), or the food. Mostly, he felt like he melted in the sunlight. And Yoochun had gone ahead (volunteered or recruited, KyuHyun didn't know) to help set up.

He found himself next to Siwon as they all trouped out there, the older boy between him and the sun, and even that little bit of shade helped. "You looked like you didn't think you'd make it or something," Siwon told him quietly after he'd expressed his thanks.

"I feel like I'm going to melt sometimes," KyuHyun admitted, finding a seat in the shade under a large tree.

"Is that possible?" Siwon asked, reaching for a slice of watermelon.

"Director Lee-sshi says it's not, but it still feels like it." KyuHyun accepted it, concentrating slightly to cool it a little more before biting into it.

Siwon nodded, although KyuHyun felt certain he didn't understand completely.

That didn't bother him. That Siwon-hyung had asked, had tried, had stood between him and the sun, meant a lot, and his smile felt more real, more… cheerful, when Yoochun rejoined him, sandwiches in hand for both of them.


End file.
